bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loki42/Weisse 13
(I know what you’re thinking, Wow 2 chapters in a day! Whats happening!? Is this Really Pale!?) She roars and awkwardly crawls her way too us, quickly despite her sickly appearance. I decide to run at it because apparently its a good idea. I sink my axe into her rotting flesh and it sticks. She screams in pain and throws me into a nearby pillar. I slide to the ground and lay there dazed. But she wasn’t done with me, she bites my leg and drags me closer to her and I scream, feeling the poison entering my body and devastating my insides. Salem shoots her in the neck causing her to let go of me and give me time to scramble away and take a pill. The sickly feeling in my body vanishes without a trace. But now its my turn to be a hero, because she had crossed the distance between them in two long strides and Salem wasn’t meant for close range. He was stabbing it with a bayonet I saw him attach only moments before the fight. It wasn’t doing much more than angering it and soon his weapon got stuck. He pulled out the gun but the bayonet was left in her hide, quivering. I ran to her before he could get bitten and pressed my gun against her flank and pulled the trigger. The recoil pushing back into my hand with a strange satisfying feeling. The pellets shot straight through her and hit something important. I grabbed my axe and pulled finally freeing it from its living sheath. We regrouped and it retreated. We stared each other down. “Give me your gun.” Salem said panting “Like. Hell.” I said through my teeth. Though I gave him my gun. We split up, trying to surround it. Though through some telepathic means I knew what the plan was. I ran at the beast yelling at the top of my lungs hoping to draw its attention. It worked and Salem shot its left eye, the one facing me. It turned towards Salem, the beginning of the end for her. I extended my axe and slashed with all my strength cleaving its front leg in half and injuring its back leg. She turned towards me with its ruined eye and the blood landed on me burning like acid. I needed another antidote. Salem ran up to it and repeated what I had done mere minutes before. He pressed the gun against her skull and fired. The bullets melted into her skull as easily as a knife through butter. Though she wasn’t done with us. It fell back and screeched, blowing itself apart with the force of an exploding star. Her blood rained all over us and it burned worse than fire. My vision turned black and I started gasping I barely see Salem, and only enough to see him take a pill. The Pills! I take them at a breathtakingly slow pace, every breath harder than the last. Ans sure enough my vision returns to normal. “You okay?” Salem asked “No, not really.” I said laying on my back “Fair enough.” He helped me up and my vision still swam. I looked at the corpse and saw there was steam rising from it. I got closer and I saw a chalice. The moment I saw it the world dropped beneath my feet. But why? Why does this thing seem so familiar? I didn’t realize I was holding it until Salem came behind me and grabbed my shoulder. “Wha-“ He didn’t finish his thought. “Holy shit do you know what this is!?” He grabbed it from me and I was filled with a strange feeling of anger and despair. “It is! She’ll be so happy! I’ll get a-.” he stopped talking as if he just realized I was there. He cleared his throat and put the chalice in his pack. “I think that our job here is done.” I nodded and we made our way back through the small labyrinth of beasts, though strangely the majority of them had disappeared. We found a ladder leading back to Djura’s lookout. Which I decided was a fitting name for it. We passed Djura’s little helper, he looked surprised. “You’re still alive?” He said incredulously. “Sorry to disappoint you!” I said cheerfully and pushed my way past him. We went up the ladders and found Djura waiting. “The door is open now. Leave and never return” he said harshly. We turned around, both of us a little angry at being dismissed like this. “Hold on” he said in a less intense voice. He took something from his neck and handed it to me. I examined the powder keg badge and clenched it in my fist. “Thank you.” I said staring into his eyes. He smiled and it was a small thing but it was there. “Don’t let this city strip away your humanity like it did mine.” We left when Djura set off the distraction so we could get away. I felt horrible leaving him like this, but it was his choice. We walked the way back to cathedral ward and the silence was deafening. And I asked myself questions in the silence, why did that cup have such an effect on me? (Cue in dramatic music) Category:Blog posts